


Undone (By a Swan's love)

by kangelique



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Because I finished watching the episode a few days ago and my feelings needed to be put into words, F/M, Feels, Gen, Killian's thoughts woven into poetry, Mention of sex, Poetry, Season 6 episode 20, Sort Of Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: And she took a leather jacket as her armor,Built her walls to the heavens,Believed he wouldn’t survive the climb,Yet here he stands,Their gazes speak of a white picket fence life,“Are you ready to recite your vows?”Perhaps he might collapse,Love he feels threatening to beat out his chest,Short of words as he is,Stolen of his eloquence because once again, she is his eyes refusing to blink,Once again it is lungs trying to breathe,Once again it is the start and a rose hidden behind his back,When she opened the door and he was met by a woman leaving all fear behind,Light pink dress swishing around slim legs,His hand finding her back, smooth skin he will soon adore,Steering her towards trust and a second chance at love,“I do.”-A little, kind of angsty poem on Killian's thoughts the day of their wedding
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 5





	Undone (By a Swan's love)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I rewatched season 6 again and sort of spilled this out a few afternoons ago. I've always said I dislike poetry but I also weirdly like writing it so...maybe something's wrong with me? Who knows, hope you like it!

**Undone (By a Swan's love):**

Silver rings,  
They glisten with promise, burning his palm as much as the fading sun,  
The violin begins, here is where he ends  
Everyone stands,  
They stand for her,  
For the princess whose son broke them free,  
For the woman unfairly ripped from royalty,  
Carrying the destiny of bringing the darkness to its knees,  
Elegant in white as she approaches,  
Soft, assured smile, shy knowing emeralds,  
Bold red lips shouting youth,  
And he is stunned,   
Lost at sea once, sailing miserably, haunted by the man who took everything,  
At the time perhaps all there was to be,  
Yet as she accepts his hand, he is risen,  
And free,  
Free of the man he used to be,  
They deemed her the savior, but she is oh so much more,  
Girl who wore her heart on her sleeve,  
Like him she fell too quickly  
Like him love had brought nothing but pain,  
And she took a leather jacket as her armor,   
Built her walls to the heavens,  
Believed he wouldn’t survive the climb,  
Yet here he stands,  
Their gazes speak of a white picket fence life,  
_“Are you ready to recite your vows?”_  
Perhaps he might collapse,   
Love he feels threatening to beat out his chest,  
Short of words as he is,   
Stolen of his eloquence because once again, she is his eyes refusing to blink,  
Once again it is lungs trying to breathe,  
Once again it is the start and a rose hidden behind his back,  
When she opened the door and he was met by a woman leaving all fear behind,   
Light pink dress swishing around slim legs,  
His hand finding her back, smooth skin he will soon adore,   
Steering her towards trust and a second chance at love,  
_“I do.”_  
For the first time he is bare in the crowd,   
In the eyes of their guests he is naked of the past,   
As she slides the ring onto his finger,   
No other ring shall serve as a reminder, save for the one with which she has vowed to love him for eternity  
She is now his,  
Now he is hers,  
As her hand glides over his cheek and their lips meet,  
Tongues slip through open mouths,   
Open hearts, open books,  
Her smile is his sunrise,   
The world breaking into applause,  
Toast the man and woman who didn’t believe they could ever find love,  
His smile is the horizon sailing him to a foreign happiness,  
It is the small things he will recall,  
Such as 8:15 the next morning,  
With lazy smiles and creamy skin marred with sweat,   
Hot memories clinging to the sheets,  
He will remember the I do she repeated as their fingers traced,  
Her eyes fluttering closed, fighting tears that never should be,  
Fighting the evil that failed to break his lovely one,  
He will remember the nails digging into his back,  
Legs wrapped around his waist,   
Welcoming his love, this life, and their beginning deeper,  
Harder, faster,  
“ _So close…”_  
Finally she comes, screaming, panting, whispering his name,  
And he will remember how his body trembled,   
No amount of proximity enough,   
Thumbs pressing bruises into her hips,   
Breath uneven and groans muffled into necks as she rode him,  
Thrusting upward, skin smacking skin,   
He will remember they fell apart together,  
Pieces of a puzzle he never intended to fix,  
Pieces of a puzzle she now joins and fits,  
Love can save even the darkest of souls,   
And so she did,   
Made him better,  
Renewed his chance at grace,  
Reminded him all sins can be forgiven as their lips slanted and mutters of three distinct words broken into moans,  
She is the savior,  
To many he was the villain,  
And she did was no one else every could,  
She reached forward,  
Eyes wide, steps wary, heart aching as much as his,  
And she filled it with what he’d tried to escape,  
_“I love you, Emma.”_  
The most precious treasure of all,  
That which has brought him to now,   
His wife,  
Smiling, spinning, living,  
To Emma,  
_“I love you too, Killian.”_  
Curing the lonesome,  
Flicking on the lights of their blue house,   
Guiding him home,  
Guiding him to her,   
Where he is undone in the best way. **  
**


End file.
